


Just Relax

by irlenolacroix



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, and kamal has an idea to help him relax, boris has a hard day at work, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlenolacroix/pseuds/irlenolacroix
Summary: Boris loves his job, but sometimes it's a bit anxiety-inducing. It's a good thing his loving boyfriend Kamal always seems to know how to relieve his tension.Request from Tumblr.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Just Relax

The front door clicked shut. The  _ thunk _ of shoes toppling off of feet and onto hardwood floors could be heard, followed by the recognizable  _ fwump _ of somebody flopping onto a couch. There was a deep sigh, which echoed through the silent air. The room was prickling with staticky tension.

It had been a particularly long day for Boris Habit.

He loved his job, he really did. He certainly loved it more than he’d loved dentistry (which, admittedly, wasn’t much to brag about considering how much he’d hated being a dentist). He got to be with flowers all day, he loved his co-workers, the customers were all generally pleasant, he learned more about all the flowers they had in stock every day and got to help take care of them… It was a good job. It was. He was certainly suited for it.

But sometimes, as in any job, it would get busy.  _ Very _ busy. Sometimes a customer would snap at him for working too slowly or for not making eye contact, and he’d have to try not to get frustrated while finishing up their order, which had always been very difficult for a man as emotionally driven as Boris. Sometimes his hands would slip while he was finishing an arrangement for delivery and he’d have to start over, further delaying the delivery and increasing his levels of irritation with himself and the situation. And sometimes they closed up late, and Boris was beyond the point of being exhausted by the time he got out.

Most days at work were good. But some days just made him really,  _ really _ tense, and today was one of those days.

He sat there on the couch awhile, face buried in his hands. He wasn’t overstimulated this time, which was a welcome change, and he wasn’t particularly tired either. He just felt…  _ stiff. _ Like he couldn’t relax even if he tried. He tried taking a deep breath, shaking off a bit of the tension, humming to himself, but it didn’t quite work. He felt like he might explode and collapse all at once… Like he was all pent up, or something…

“Something wrong, babe?”

Boris blinked his eyes open and looked up. He hadn’t realized that Kamal had come home. “Hi!” he said, a little startled. “You’re here!”

Kamal smiled a bit and took off his coat, hanging it over the back of the couch. “Hey! I am!” He came over to sit beside Boris, tapping his cheek with two fingers. “Kiss?”

Boris nodded, affirmative. “Kiss.”

Kamal took the signal and leaned up to kiss Boris’s cheek before settling back beside him, leaning slightly against him. “Did you have an okay day at work, honey?”

Boris hummed, wrapping an arm around Kamal’s waist. “More or less.”

“Awwh, just more or less?” Kamal turned to Boris, a little grin playing on his lips. “Someone want a nice after-work kiss?”

Boris couldn’t help but chuckle softly. He did turn, though, and face Kamal as best as he could, pulling him closer. “Silly,” he murmured. “I always want an after-work kiss.”

Kamal didn’t say anything, just leaned up to take Boris’s face in his hands and kissed his lips. His hands didn’t stay on Boris’s face, though. As soon as Boris kissed back, Kamal’s hands trailed down his neck and found his shoulders, rubbing at them a bit, a half-massage that made Boris sigh against Kamal’s lips. One hand stayed there on the right shoulder, but the other came down to find Boris’s chest and rest there, thumb hooking between buttons on his shirt.

“You’re tense,” Kamal whispered against Boris’s lips.

Boris shivered, his arm tightening around Kamal’s waist. “A bit…” he whispered in return before giving Kamal another quick kiss.

Kamal accepted the kiss, but leaned back as soon as it was over. He looked up at Boris, not moving his hands from his shoulder and his chest, and tipped his head to the side, a nonverbal indication of a question. “You’re really tense, babe,” he repeated, his voice just as soft as before, his thumb tugging a little where it was hooked between his buttons. “Do you want any help relaxing?”

Boris could tell from the look in Kamal’s eye that something was up. His lips were parted too, ever so slightly, and he was leaning forward into Boris, signals that Boris had learned to read pretty well over their almost-a-year of dating. But… he still thought it best to check, to make sure he knew for sure what Kamal was insinuating. “How would you help me out, hmm?”

Kamal’s tongue found its way between his lips for just a second, dampening them, and it was only then that Boris noticed that Kamal’s hand was still rubbing at his shoulder, slower now. “Well…” he murmured, “I could take you someplace more comfortable, for one…”

“Such as?”

“Mm, up to our bedroom, maybe.” Kamal’s hand turned slightly so he was undoing the top button of Boris’s shirt, then the second one from the top. “Just get a little comfier. More space than the couch, that’s for sure.”

At this point Boris was sure he knew what Kamal wanted. He processed things a bit slowly sometimes, but he knew what this meant, and he was slowly realizing that he was  _ definitely _ in the mood for it. But… Kamal was so,  _ so _ fun to tease. So he might as well drag this out a bit. “And what will you do then, to help me relax?”

Kamal raised his eyebrows. “I was thinking… a full-body massage, maybe?” he said, leaning in to press a few kisses to the crook of Boris’s neck. “Just my hands all over you… makin’ you feel as good as I can…”

Boris shuddered at the feeling of Kamal speaking against his skin, as well as the kisses. He squeezed Kamal’s waist, trying not to let his fingernails dig too hard into his skin. “That sounds lovely,” he whispered. “Do you… think you’re ready for that…?”

Kamal pressed one more kiss before leaning back. “What do you mean? I’m offering, sweet cheeks.”

“No, I know,” Boris said, “just… Are you feeling up to it after…”

Kamal blinked with sudden realization and cut Boris off. “Oh! Yeah, sweetheart, I told you, I’m feelin’ fine. Top surgery was a month ago, that’s plenty of time to recover.” He bit his lower lip, looking eagerly up at Boris and giving a little tug to his shirt. “I’m ready. I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t.”

Boris paused as if considering, but he knew he couldn’t keep up the charade much longer. His hand moved to bury itself in Kamal’s hair and he leaned slightly closer, waiting for Kamal’s signal. As soon as Kamal followed his lead and closed in with a kiss, though, Boris got to his feet, lifting Kamal up into his arms. This was followed by a squeak of surprise from Kamal, but the kiss wasn’t broken as Boris blindly stumbled to the bedroom, only occasionally opening an eye so as to make sure not to bump into a wall. Eventually he found it and he put Kamal down, only then breaking the kiss. He saw Kamal’s eyes open to gaze up at him while Boris’s fingers started attempting to undo the last of his buttons on his shirt, biting his lip as he did so--

“Uh-uh-uh.” Kamal grabbed Boris’s hands and tugged at them. Boris blinked, surprised, and looked at his boyfriend, who was now sat up on his knees and giving Boris a stern look. “What did I say earlier? I’m gonna be the one helping  _ you _ relax, baby.” He lowered Boris’s hands down to his sides and let them go, his own hands replacing Boris’s in the action of unbuttoning his shirt. “You just stay right there, big guy, and let me get all of this off of you… And then I’ll make sure you’re feelin’ right as rain.” He traced his thumb over one of Boris’s old top surgery scars, which was just barely peeking out from the unbuttoned shirt, and then pressed a kiss against the skin on which it lay. “Got it?”

Boris, who was now positively quivering, saw no need to protest. “Got it,” he whispered.

Kamal wasted no time, but he  _ did _ savor it. He supposed his hands could have untucked and further unbuttoned Boris’s shirt without running over his sides, grabbing his hips and lightly scratching down his skin, but it was _ so _ much more fun to carry all of that out. He was liberal with kisses as well, moving them along Boris’s chest and stomach and torso and down to his hips. He hesitated then, and Boris gazed down upon him, wondering why he’d paused, and Boris was about to ask if he’d done something wrong when he felt Kamal’s teeth on the button of his pants. Kamal struggled a bit at first, but eventually he pushed the button through the slit and unzipped Boris’s pants, also with his teeth. Boris didn’t realize until Kamal looked up at him how much he was trembling.

“You okay?” Kamal whispered. “Do you want to keep going?”

It took Boris a moment to find words, but he nodded, his body recovering the power of motion to remove his pants and underwear and sitting on the bed beside Kamal. “I want to,” he said softly, his own hands now coming to mess with Kamal’s shirt. “Take this off?”

Kamal’s concerned expression morphed into a lip-biting smirk as Boris continued. “Don’t need to ask me twice,” he said, removing his shirt in a swift and only somewhat clumsy motion. He proceeded to tie back his hair using the black hair tie that was perpetually on his left wrist before turning back to Boris, ready to go in for another kiss. He paused, though, when he saw the way in which Boris was looking at him, like he was glowing. “What, what is it?”

Boris’s lips hung apart in an expression of awe. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, one large hand cupping Kamal’s waist while the other ran across his recently-made-flat chest. “You look so good, my lily. So beautiful.”

Kamal stuttered, taken aback. “You… You’ve seen my new chest before, baby…”

“Not like this, though,” Boris murmured. “Helping you undress to shower after surgery isn’t quite the same… And I can’t help but notice how lovely you are, either way.”

Kamal was blushing. Boris could see it both in the deep red growing across his face and in the way he looked down, voice wobbling a little as he spoke again. “You’re real sweet,” he murmured. Within moments, though, his eyes shot back up, pressed upward with a wide smile. “You sly fella! Complimenting me when I’m supposed to be the one making  _ you _ feel good…” He regained his composure while he quickly removed his pants and underwear, taking the soonest opportunity to get back on his knees and lean forward into Boris’s chest, their noses brushing at the tips. “Where were we, then?”

Boris tried to keep his breath from shaking. “Just kiss me,” he whispered.

“Anything else?”

Boris huffed playfully, pulling Kamal in close by his hips. “You can fuck me too, if you’d like,” he teased.

Kamal kissed Boris’s lips hard, crashing them together and biting at Boris’s lower lip as he pushed him to lay down on the bed. “Much obliged,” he mumbled against Boris’s mouth before kissing him again.

Boris’s hands scratched along Kamal’s back. He tried to be gentle, he always did with those claws of his, but it was hard when Kamal seemed to be doing everything he could to drive Boris crazy. He was going slower than usual, pressing his hands onto Boris’s shoulders and massaging them, slotting his knee up between Boris’s thighs, and in between bites and licks to Boris’s lips he was whispering “How you feeling, sweetheart? Getting nice and relaxed?”; to this Boris replied with enthusiastic hums, hips pressed up into Kamal’s hips, and whispers of “Touch me, touch me,  _ fuck _ , I love you”, as well as the occasional Russian profanity. Kamal smirked and simply massaged harder, still moving agonizingly slowly. He could feel how wet Boris was against his thigh, couldn’t he? Couldn’t he tell how bad Boris wanted him?

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping me relax, sweetheart?” Boris mumbled between kisses.

“Hm?” Kamal hummed, pulling back from Boris’s lips and gazing down at him. “Am I not helping out?” He pushed his thigh against Boris as he said it, eliciting a whimper from his partner. “You certainly seem like you’re feeling better…”

Boris groaned, a guttural sound that was coupled with his hips rolling up into Kamal. “You’re just… making me even more worked up,” he said, breathing heavily. “Come on, darling, please…”

“Please… what?” Kamal asked, sitting back on his heels and removing his hands from Boris’s shoulders. “You know, it isn’t real polite to talk back to your, ah… Shit, um… Massage therapist? Is that the word?”

“Think so,” Boris said. “But… Kamal,  _ please,  _ just fuck me.” He gazed pleadingly up at his boyfriend, hoping he didn’t look as pathetic as he felt while begging. “You’ll help me relax so much better. Pinky promise.”

Kamal gazed down at him, as if considering, before removing himself from his position on top of Boris without a word. Boris knew what that look meant, though, and he could see Kamal’s legs shaking as he rushed across the room to try and find his strap-on. “Can you be patient for me, baby?” he asked, and Boris gave an affirmative hum while Kamal triumphantly picked up what he’d been looking for. “Good boy. One second. Ain’t gonna be much longer.” He fiddled with the straps, the clasps, getting everything on just right, and turned to see Boris watching him with one hand between his thighs and a broad smile on his face.

“You’re so pretty,” Boris murmured. “So, so pretty.”

Kamal was over there in an instant, and while he tried to keep control, Boris could see the flushed quality of his cheeks. “And you’re pretty too,” he murmured, “especially with your face all red and your mouth open while you say my name.” He took Boris’s wrist and gently guided his hand away from where it had been, electing instead to place it in Kamal’s hair while he pushed the tip of his strap against Boris. “You ready? It’s fine if not, don’t worry, I can always--”

“Please, lily,” Boris whispered, grabbing tightly to Kamal’s hair, “just fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Boris could have sworn he heard Kamal moan.

“All right,” Kamal murmured, “if you’re ready.” 

He bit his lip pushed inside, grabbing Boris’s hip and squeezing as he did so. “How’s that for relaxation, huh?”

_ Oh, you have no idea. _

Boris arched his back and cried out, pulling Kamal’s hair and trying to lean up for a kiss as Kamal began to work himself into a rhythm of thrusts. No matter how many times they had sex, Boris still couldn’t help but whimper and whine like it was the first time, and he knew Kamal loved it. “Fuck, ah--” he said, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck…”

“That good or bad, mm?” Kamal breathed.

“Good, good, I love you, it’s good…”

“Happy to make you satisfied.” Kamal pushed harder, eliciting a loud gasp from Boris. “Show me that pretty smile, won’t you?”

Boris whimpered, but with some effort managed to smile up at Kamal. This was interrupted, though, by a hitched breath and another moan when Kamal thrust harder and leaned down to kiss and bite along his neck.

“So pretty,” he mumbled against Boris’s skin. “Feelin’ good, sweet pea?”

“Yes,” Boris moaned, “yes.”

“Pleased to hear it!”

Kamal bit down, not too hard, and turned to sucking gently at the skin on Boris’s neck while he continued pushing his hips back and forth. One of his hands returned to Boris’s shoulder, but instead of massaging, he now pushed down, keeping Boris as close to being pinned to the mattress as he could. Boris pushed back, but not hard enough to make a difference. He moved his hips in time with Kamal’s though, when he could keep track of the rhythm. Sometimes the rhythm got lost in his moans, in the drool collecting at the corners of his mouth, in his grasping claws and the teeth biting at his lip.

“My lily, my lotus,” Boris whimpered without really noticing. “Fuck, fuck, so good, I love you…”

“You oughta relieve some tension every now and again, babe,” Kamal purred against Boris. “You sure seem to be feeling good during this little relaxation session.”

Boris was feeling better than good. He was embarrassed by how quickly he’d gotten here, but he was squirming a bit, the building pressure making every hair stand on end. “You know how to take an edge off, huh…”

“Oh?” Kamal murmured, leaning slightly back, now leaned over Boris’s chest. “Is there an edge coming for me to take off?”

“Mmh…!” Boris gasped, thrusting his hips up against Kamal’s and clawing even harder at his back. “Faster, please,  _ please… _ ”

“Someone’s impatient,” Kamal said with a smirk. “You ready to get rid of that tension, sweetie?”

Boris could barely form words at this point; even his thoughts sounded like a babbled stream of consciousness that scarcely formed concrete sentiments beyond  _ fuck me, I love you, yes, yes, yes _ . “Please…!”

Kamal’s eyes flickered. For a brief moment he seemed to slow down and Boris felt ready to cry from being so near the edge. But he thrust once more, even harder than before, and that was enough to send Boris toppling. He cried out and dug his nails into Kamal’s waist, pressing his head back into the pillow and pushing his thighs to tightly straddle Kamal’s hips. He didn’t even realize he was repeating Kamal’s name until he was quieting down, the shockwaves decreasing in volume and intensity until he was laying there, panting, a melted puddle of sheer exhaustion and bliss.

Kamal was panting too, only then seeming to realize how scratched up he was. He delicately removed himself from Boris, quickly removing the strap-on and flopping next to his boyfriend, reaching up a hand to play with his hair. “...How was that for, hah, for a massage?”

Boris opened his eyes. Kamal was there, as cute as ever. He really did look gorgeous, somehow even more so now. And his lips, although already swollen with kisses, looked even more inviting with a tiny tired smile playing on them.

“Best massage I’ve ever gotten,” Boris whispered as he pulled Kamal in for a kiss. And as the kiss went on, it started to look like Kamal might get a massage of his own next.

**Author's Note:**

> wowwwww okay so this one took WAY longer than i thought it would, but thank you sooo much to nonbinaryhabit on tumblr for requesting this! i had a blast writing it, these two are soooo much fun and i hope y'all like it as much as i do!
> 
> can y'all tell i'm a fan of kamal being a top... listen, i have very specific taste and all my nsfw fics will fill that specific niche
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! if you have any requests or just wanna chat sfm, check out my tumblr @winemomparker!


End file.
